edfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Xydux
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ed, Edd n Eddy! Thanks for your edit to the User:Xydux page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jspyster1 (Talk) 18:40, November 30, 2010 Archive This page currently shows messages left after January 7th, 2013. The previous messages can be found in the archive. Reply I'm guessing we'll potentially have newer Status Report blogs that we can update monthly or seasonally. You don't need to edit out anything from your blog, especially seeing is how they keep the information in the comments section in context. - Alright, then I approve of that. While we're on the subject, what do you think about having seasonal status reports for the wiki as I mentioned? I suppose you and I could collaborate on them, or depending on the circumstances either one of us could take charge. That way we can keep the active and semi-active community informed about the upkeep of the wiki as things get accomplished and other issues manifest themselves. - Probably the very beginning of March, when the winter months end. We'd title it "Winter 2012/2013 Status Report" or something of the like. - Response Sure, that sounds good. And here's the coding: Mis-Edventures Walkthroughs In response to a recent reminder by WhitePinoy on the subject of admin approval for articles about the other seven levels, I approve. I suggest that in addition to plot summary, a guide on how to complete the level be written as well. Images should be limited to important goals and scenes, and perhaps the video should be put up as well. I do not believe there is adequate dialouge for a seperate transcript page for each of the levels though. I am very certain that after this message is sent out, the other admins will inevitably read it and voice their own approval. Consent granted. - Episode Location Settings Hey I was wondering if it be alright to put the location settings for each episode. SamuelBolton (talk) 07:14, January 20, 2013 (UTC)SamuelBolton By that I mean where an episode takes places in which locations (eg. The Ed-Touchables: the Cul-de-Sac, the Lane, Edd's House, Ed's House and the Candy Store) Reply: Template Name You have any suggestions for the renaming of the "VoyagerofSorrow" template? I don't have much of an idea for a better name for that template right now. - Sorry for the late reply, I've been focused on others stuff the past 3 days, but I've renamed that template. - Complaint Do you even know what a masochist is, maybe is paid attension to the serices, you would have known that given Eds lack of mental abilities you would know that he has little concept of physical pain and at times even enjoys it. They invented this thing called a dictionary, helps you learn of different words and there meanings I recommended you read it. And if you are the one how keeps deleting my "false messages" KNOCK IT OFF! 'you are no admin and have no right to do so and you will be the one blocked of if you continue. Good Afternoon AmethystKnight You Basterd I know its you how keeps puting on the measage git face I've already spoken to an admin about you. 'NOW PISS OFF OF MY TALK PAGE OR BE BLOCKED OFF! AmethystKnight Don't troll with me Hello Xydux its me The Gentalmen, you might have notice some of the work on your profile is gone well thats what you get for messing with me, no one messes with me. If any one sould have been blocked for a month it should have been you. The adim I spoke to to would not help me (Jspyster1) and Dr Creepo (angryslacks) joined your side so I will not bother with admins any more, from now on i'm takeing matters into my own hands, the next time you mess with me I'm deleting your hole profile. You were being a troll as well don't you remember you kept sending the same reply other same subject, that I was trying to get rid off. I never bully I only retaliate for if I didn't people would work all over me. Well you should know I wasn't going to have that. I try to be a good contributor but then you and trouser guy had to get all in my face, and since no one would help me what could I do but set an example myself. When I delet somthing thats it, good bye, the end, but no you wouldn't leave my page be so now I will leave yours either. I gave you two warnings but no you didn't lisson that three stricks on you, if you don't count the constant bugging. So when you accuse you make a hypocrite out of your self. And incase your simple mind hadn't figured it out yet I'm the Gentleman it ain't easy to get rid of me. 'YOU'VE DONE IT AGAIN TWICE NOW. I WARNED YOU TO STAY OFF MY TALK PAGE OR I'LL GET RID OF YOUR HOLE PAGE.' A Message from Antheystknight Leave my page alone and I'll leave yours, let me repeat I deleted your message becuse I considered it offencesive. it over, no need to bother me. THAT'S F--KING IT, GOOD F--KING BYE, THE F--KING END! What is wronge with you! I'll tell you, your obsessive and your a hypocrite, don't you get the only jerk around here, the only real troll is you. P Peace Ok thank you for that and I'm sorry to for editing your profile. Have a good evening the gentlemen Hi Xydux. So liked the edit? Can you join the chat? Why did you undo Sarah, Ed, Kevin, Jimmy, and Nazz's birthdates i put in Embed Needed Mr. Xydux, Looking at your recently created "Embed Needed" template and category, I wish to ask you, would it be better to rename these units "Template:Video Needed" and "Category:Video Needed" for better comprehension? Some users may not understand what "embed" signifies, and "video" is a much clearer, straightforward title for these units. Thank you for your contributions. - I've done so. Also, the situation that you alerted me to a few days ago; did that ever get dealt with? I've been inconsistent in activity for reasons of real life, so I apologize. - Sig Problem Hi, thanks for fixing my signature. It is good to have some experts around the wiki. Well that was meant to be the next thing I wanted to do, that'd be much appreciated. By "list of pages" to link with my sig, do you mean the link for my user page will be linked with my sig? About rewrite pages. I read your blog and just like Kirkland22 said don't worry about it. Eventually it will all done, but we need to do it piece by piece. I haven't been on this wiki a lot lately due to my own life and working on the Yu-Gi-Oh! wiki. I hope that I can rewrite all of the episode pages in timeCardsknower (talk) 15:51, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Friends Sure, I accept, as a matter of fact, I could use one of the those friends list boxes displayed on user pages. Yes please, that would be cool. Haha, thanks:) Sometime last year, I visited Hyuck's blog post and found his email there somewhere. So equipped with my desktop, Hyuck's email, and nothing left to lose… I emailed him and crossed my fingers for a response. Fortunately he did, and I informed you guys of it via a blog I made here on this Wiki. Some of you guys gave me some questions to pass on to him, and I took this opportunity to ask him questions that can help lengthen one of the shortest pages on the Wiki. I also asked him for a picture of himself, and the one he gave me was taken during 2009 with an old film camera. He's an incredibly nice and very respectable guy. It's too bad he's retired from the business. M Y L E S What to do, what to do. Three words: Block on sight. Ideally for no fewer than three months, and preferably six. There is simply no rational-minded way that the editor in question had good faith. Although your message was directed at Kirkland, I felt like adding my two cents. :Three more words: Revert. Block. Ignore. You have already done the first two, now you basically just need to carry on as if nothing happened. Do not make templates or declarations that say "I'm a super vigilante, vandals beware." - like this troublemaker. Do not insult, joke about- Bottom line, don't try to say or do anything that would in some way encourage the vandal(s) to continue, they are doing it for attention after all. :And out of curiosity, got a shiny blue linky link leading to your wiki? ::I corroborate the statements above. - Why do you keep telling me not to edit or make new categories? do you want me to notify a sysop about you??? stay off my talk page. Thank you. Why do you keep telling me not to edit or make categories? Your not an admin but maybe i should notify a sysop about you. Leave me alone and stay off my talk page. Trust me you don't want to see me mad. Thank you. O.K. Riiiight. i'll keep that in mind Chintzy So let me get this straight, "useless" Categories are clutter and wikia be notified to cleanup and deleted. Right? Reply back I got your message, but this was my idea of a synopsis and nobody complained about it until recently. Everyone has different ideas of synposis, but people don't read synopses that much anymore. I prefer writing the synposis the way I am currently doing it and I don't think it will work that well if I had to shorten it that much even though we have a transcript in the episode pages. This is just my opinion right now, but I don't know how much I can change it.Cardsknower (talk) 02:06, May 14, 2013 (UTC) The note you made is a good idea. I had another idea while thinking for a while. How about after I make the longscripts I put them in my own subpages, so that way I don't have to worry about them. I just need to create a list as well other subpages. I already know what I wrote, so just give me a while and I will get all the longscripts into subpages.Cardsknower (talk) 02:29, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Sandbox I was talking about Sandboxes. By creating one, you can archive something related to the wiki into a page that would be yours(it would start with User:?/Sandbox). I created one on another wiki I currently work on. I think this might help me here with the long scripts if the plan is agreeable.Cardsknower (talk) 03:38, May 14, 2013 (UTC) New Sandbox I just created a Sandbox with "The Ed-Touchables" longscript. You can check it through here.Cardsknower (talk) 04:17, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Sandbox #2 reply Users prefer to edit their own Sandboxes. At least now the long scripts will now have a different place to be in. I don't think other people are allowed to edit Sandboxes that are not theirs. I will get to work on the episode plotlines up to An Ed Too Many. The Sandbox should not be changed, but the episode page's plot can be.Cardsknower (talk) 04:58, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Reply back#3 Yes. That was what I want as this way, it's a compromise(or something like that).Cardsknower (talk) 14:52, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Reply back#4 That page/sandbox thing about the longscript of "Ed-n-Seek" was an accident(I forgot to input User: when I was trying to create Sandbox/10 as I was going too fast with trying to finish the longscript) that I had to quickly fix. Nobody is completely perfect and I admit I sometimes make mistakes in my edits.Cardsknower (talk) 04:15, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Reply back #5 Here is the thing with me creating the sandbox longscript. I would need to have already created the entire longscript before I can make the sandbox(which is why I was able to create sandboxes for the first nine episodes). I thought you agreed with that, however I see that you have some complaints on that due to some complications. I have another idea. How about you keep the revision you kept in a sandbox and you can input your revision as soon as I fully create the longscript and sandbox. Reply back#6 It was my original idea on creating the longscripts after you complained about it earlier. I can see that you don't agree with most of it. The idea of creating the longscripts by sandbox first does sound like a good idea. Earlier the reason I did piece by piece on the pages because I had a busy schedule over the last few months and I didn't think of the idea yet. I had to use the page to help me remember how much of the plot I had wrote for the longscript(part of the original idea). When you made note of it being a problem, I placed them in the sandboxes. I originally assumed you would write a shorter revision of the longscript plotline I wrote, but I see that you are trying to speed up the process. Is there any other compromise you can up with. I don't want to start a big argument again.Cardsknower (talk) 21:29, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Reply back#7 Okay(I guess), I didn't notice I was indirectly hurting the wiki until you mentioned it. I originally assumed that the compromise plan was I create the longscript, save it in a sandbox and then you shorten it down. I didn't realize that your idea of the plan was different. I would still want to go along with the compromise plan if you came up with another compromise. Cardsknower (talk) 21:52, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Compromise plan #2 I figured out another compromise plan that might work. How about I input your revision of the episode plot lines in my sandbox while I create my longscript on the episode page. After I finish the longscript, I will swap the pages that your revision and the longscript are in. You might disagree with a lot of this, but, in my opinion I think I this will help me remember what your revision of the plotline is more easily when I try to input it back in.Cardsknower (talk) 00:35, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Replying I don't want to create anymore trouble for both of us. Can you please try to go along with one of my compromise plans? I am still trying to find a plan that could work better for both of us. It's just taking more time for me to figure one out.Cardsknower (talk) 00:49, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Problem solve I will go along with your idea of the longscript. I want to end this immediately, so I don't create any trouble for you.Cardsknower (talk) 02:24, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Longscript I have made some alterations in my longscript(look at Look Into My Eds longscript) recently. You should go read my progress so far.Cardsknower (talk) 03:21, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Admin Response Copied and pasted from Cardsknower's talk page: In the wake of all this I am going to have to side with Xydux. There is just no good reason to write longscripts - which indeed make the plot section a pain to read - in the main articles when it can be done in the sandbox. As Xydux has pointed out, albeit in a rather short-tempered manner, Cardsknower is a valueable editor. However, I too am starting to suspect less-than-noble intentions here regarding the earning of badges. I would not be surprised if badge-grabbing is the whole reason behind the "longscript" idea in the first place, but since that is just speculation on my part, I will assume that is beneath Cardsknower. Fair warning has been issued before by Xydux and now myself, if this sort of needless harm to the articles continues, I will have no choice but to issue a block from editing. As for the length of articles, longscripts are a chore to read. Approximately priorNagged to Ed?oldid=150085to Cardsknower's rewriting of the Nagged to Ed plot section the word count totaled out to 984 words (I copied and pasted it into Word and used the word count). In its current form, the plot section came came out to 3,950 words '''exactly. To put that into perspective, that is '''only 652 words less '''than the plot section of Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. So, what should be the ideal length of episode plots? I am in the notion that '''the average word length should be around 1,500 words, indvidual articles can be higher or lower, but the average should hang around that range (two-part episodes can be upwards of around 2,500 words, 1,250 for each part. The movie is fine as it is). A great example of this idea at work would be my own rewriting of the Here's Mud in Your Ed page, it totals at 1,371 words. I believe the plot is deep enough to let the reader learn everything they need, without sinking into the trivial details. If there are any questions, feel free to ask. And most importantly, be civil when further discussing this matter. ;) - Reply Thanks for the reminder, and it looks like Doc has already dealt with the Cardsknower situation. - Your recent edits I was noticing how you were rewriting the articles. It's good, but don't leave a huge space gap in between your rewritten plot and the original. Also I suggest you take your time a bit. You are editing small bits continuously over and over on the plotlines like you want this over with immediately.Cardsknower (talk) 20:53, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Edit reply I understand, but if you've been working so many days, you should take some time off on editing as using the computer too long is bad for you. Also I noticed that some of your rewritten plots have mild errors in the plotline, but don't let that concern you now.Cardsknower (talk) 21:55, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Error Reply I will try to get to those, but I will have to add the rewrite template on some of these(not for badge cheating or preferences) since these errors make the plotline sound like it was rewritten somewhat sloppy and hasty.Cardsknower (talk) 22:08, June 5, 2013 (UTC) I think so because you kind of skipped a couple of things in the plotlines(I watched the episodes a lot and some parts are mised that are in my opinion important). I use my Sandboxes as a cross reference on those and I figured out how to write shorter versions of them in the episode pages. I only have a few Sandboxes, so I will probably take a moment to finish a couple before I do anything.Cardsknower (talk) 22:23, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Reply back It will take me a while(I am working on my Sandboxes right now), but I should do so. Trying to only input the important parts into the plot may make the episode make sense, but they may miss a few things. Only a few details are necessary for the plotlines. I advise you take a break from editing for a few days(You've been editing for so many days) as it's going to eventually hurt your eyesight.Cardsknower (talk) 22:35, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Plotline rewrite Even though I know your wi-fi is iffy, you should take a break for a few days because even though you are doing the plotlines a sentence at a time, your editing is almost like you want to finish rewriting everything in the episodes immediately. It's not like there is something more important coming up.Cardsknower (talk) 23:48, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Reply You've been working on the wiki for so many days with so many edits on one day(I would commend 100 in a day, but you seem to do more than 100 in a day and in my opinion that is overkill). I was concerned that you were not taking a break every now and then since you seem to do your edits every hour on the hour with the exception of sleep. Most people and administrators don't edit that much nowadays(I just felt like doing more edits for my sandboxes). I only have one question you should think about: Is working with an iffy wi-fi worth it to make one edit at a time for plotlines because in my opinion, it's just completely troublesome and not worth it.Cardsknower (talk) 00:14, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Accident I unintentionally uploaded something. Can you please delete it as that wasn't supposed to happen?Cardsknower (talk) 03:06, June 6, 2013 (UTC)